


The Journal of Mahanon Lavellan

by AlienCupcakes13



Series: Andraste's Herald(s) [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, M/M, idk - Freeform, im not good at tags, pls let me know if i need to tag something, rating may change at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienCupcakes13/pseuds/AlienCupcakes13
Summary: The journal entries of Inquisitor Lavellan, scattered around Haven and Skyhold. Found by scouts and returned to the Herald for safe keeping.





	The Journal of Mahanon Lavellan

_A note found in the rubble of Haven, its tattered but still legible._

  
Keeper Istimaethoriel sent me to take note on the proceedings at the Conclave. I'll write the important things here so I don't forget.

-Mahanon Lavellan

 

* * *

 

_A note found in the rubble of Haven, its tattered but still legible._

  
I'm "Andraste's Chosen" apparently. It's just my luck isnt it? I come here to spy and see what the hell the humans are deciding for the rest of the world and I leave with a glowing green scar and the fate of humanity in my hand.  
Fucking great.

-Mahanon "Andraste's Bitch" Lavellan

 

* * *

 

_A note found in the rubble of Haven, its tattered but still legible._

 

The mark stings sometimes. Its barely noticable unless I'm focusing on it. Focusing too hard makes it spark. I've told the seeker it doesn't worry me. Hopefully they'll stop asking about it soon.

 

* * *

 

_A note found in the rubble of Haven, its tattered but still legible._

 

The people of Val Royeaux confuse me. They hide behind masks but everyone knows who they are. Why hide if you're just going to shout out who you are to everyone that asks? I never understood them, and I probably never will.

 

* * *

 

_A note found in the rubble of Haven, its tattered but still legible._

  
We went to have a chat with Fiona, then apparently a Magister. Then the Magister's son, who was running late and left me alone with a handsome smartass. I must've fumbled through half of my words. The mustache was a nice touch.

 

* * *

 

_A note found in the rubble of Haven, its tattered but still legible._

 

Sera wont stop laughing whenever I talk to her. I shouldn't have told her the lake story.

 

_A drawing of a lake with a surprised looking elf in the middle of it takes up the rest of the page. It's very well done._

 

* * *

 

_A note found in the rubble of Haven, its tattered but still legible._

  
Going forward in time is not a thing I'd reccommend, for those who would like to try it. It throws you way off of your sleeping routine. If you ever do happen to decide to travel time, do it with nice company. It leviates the utter terror.

 

* * *

 

_A note found in the rubble of Haven, its tattered but still legible._

  
Dorian decided to stay and help the inquisition. I'm glad he did. He's an excellent mage. I feel safe knowing I've got him to help me out there. I always forget my barriers.

 

* * *

 

_A note found in the rubble of Haven, its tattered but still legible._

  
Sera keeps singing childish songs about me and Dorian in trees. I need to stop telling her things.

 

_A tree with love hearts coming out of its leaves is doodled at the bottom of the page, along with a drawing of a rather realistic mustache with elf ears._

 

* * *

 

_A note found in the rubble of Haven, its tattered but still legible._

  
The Iron Bull is very intimidating, but I trust him. He keeps eyeing Dorian though. Lets keep them distant until I know if he'll attack my friend or not.

 

* * *

 

_A note found in the rubble of Haven, its tattered but still legible._

  
The Breach is closed, or at least fixed for now. Something feels off.

 

* * *

 

_A crumpled note, found in the Herald's hand upon his retrieval in the snow._

  
I might not make it so to whoever finds me, send word to the inquisition. I'm sorry.

-The Herald of Andraste

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
